


Trophy Hunting

by TheWrongIDid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Grizzop, Dark Sasha Racket, Dehumanization, Do Not Archive, Dragon!Hamid, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongIDid/pseuds/TheWrongIDid
Summary: The Dragon doesn’t know how long he’s been fleeing from the Hunter.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Trophy Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBlueColors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/gifts).



> I use the words "clit" and "cunt" for Hamid's genitals

The Dragon doesn’t know how long he’s been fleeing from the Hunter. He flies low between the trees, trying to avoid running into branches, while still flying high enough to avoid capture. He's slowing down, losing stamina. The crisp autumn air feels like fire in his lungs and his heart is racing. He can't keep going like this forever, and when he does fall, his Hunter will be upon him, free to do with him as he pleases.

Turns out, he need not worry about running out of stamina. Before that ever happens, an arrow enters his leg, then a second tears through his wing and he goes down with a shriek and a burst of fire, setting a nearby tree ablaze. And then the Hunter is upon him, shoving a cold, wet rag down his throat when he opens it to breathe another blast of fire. He thrashes as the Hunter ties his arms behind his back, then his ankles, but the goblin is both bigger and stronger than him, and his struggle proves futile.

The Hunter draws his bow and points an arrow at his throat, red eyes glinting in the light of the nearby fire. "Stop. Moving." He obeys immediately, going deathly still. The Hunter grins, all sharp edges and rows of pointed teeth. "Good little Dragon." As he says it, he puts his weapons away, kneeling down to yank the arrow out of the Dragon’s leg. He lets out another scream of pain, but the Hunter ignores him, inspecting the wound. "We'll deal with that later."

The Dragon doesn't struggle when his captor throws him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Doesn't struggle when he starts walking back in the direction they'd come from. It takes them much less time than he expects to reach the cabin. Surely the hunt had lasted longer than that? It had certainly _felt_ like ages.

The Hunter shoves the door open and then slams it behind them, dropping him unceremoniously onto the floor. The Dragon stares at him, confused, when the goblin unbinds the rope around his wrists and ankles, but then he begins to re-tie them, now taking the time to make them look presentable. He uses an arrowhead to cut open what's left of the Dragon's clothes, then ties more rope around his torso and legs. These ones are entirely decorative.

The Hunter pulls the rag out of his mouth and instantly replaces it with a ball gag, fastening it behind his head. He gives it a quick tug to make sure it's secured, then takes a step back to examine his work. He makes a few adjustments, then picks him back up to carry him over to a bed in the corner. And then he just sits there. The Dragon stares at him in confusion, and he gives a shrug. "Can't enjoy you alone, now can I?"

It isn't long before it's clear what he means. If he hadn't been watching the door, he never would have noticed it open, silent as it was. The figure that steps in is encased in shadows, and it's impossible to get a good look at them. "Oi, Grizzop, sorry I'm late--" Her voice cuts off when she sees the trophy lying on their bed, and her teeth glint when she grins. "Oh, a present?" The Dragon flinches, something in her voice is even deadlier than the goblin's. "Real jumpy," she observes. "Real pretty, too. 'd be worth a lotta money."

The Hunter absolutely _basks_ in her praise. "Thought you'd like 'im."

She walks over to the bed to get a closer look. "Man, lookit those _scales_." She reaches out to run a single gloved finger over the ones on his shoulders. The Dragon tries to move away from her touch, but the goblin shoots him a look that makes him go still once more.

She looks at the wounds on the Dragon’s leg and wing. "Heal those." When the Hunter touches the injuries, the Dragon lets out a cry of pain, but he's quickly silenced when the healing magic takes effect. When it's done, she continues her inspection, her hand roaming all over the his body, touching each and every scale. He whimpers around his gag when she touches the particularly sensitive ones between his thighs, and her grin grows even wider. "Y'know, Grizzop, I think I wanna keep this one." She runs her thumb over one of the higher ones, coming dangerously close to his cunt. He squirms under her touch.

She takes a moment to pull off her gloves, then runs her hands over his scales again to get a better feel of them. "You did a good job with these knots," she says, glancing at the goblin—Grizzop. "You're getting better at this." She continues to touch the Dragon as she talks, one hand spreading over his chest to pin him to the bed, and the other still playing with the scales at the tops of his thighs.

Grizzop might as well be glowing at this point. "Thank you! Been practicing!" She glances at him and flashes a softer smile that turns deadly when she looks back at the Dragon, who's starting to shiver. His slick is already coating her fingers and she hasn't even touched his cunt.

And she continues to deny him such mercy. It's the scales she's interested in. The way they shine, even in the dim room. _What would they look like under a light?_ She wonders. "Grab me a matchbook and a candle," she says, and Grizzop hurries to do so. When he hands them to her, she lights the candle and holds it close to the scales on the Dragon's chest, moving it around to see how the light bounces off them.

It's easily one of the prettiest things she's ever seen. A single scale is beautiful enough on its own, but together, they send the reflected light dancing across the room. She spends several minutes discovering all the ways his scales can make the light shift. She looks at Grizzop. "You wanna play with 'im for a bit?" She asks, and he nods.

"Go ahead, then," she says, and sits back to watch. At her permission, he moves to hover over the Dragon's trembling form. Grizzop watches his terrified expression as he dips one hand between the Dragon's thighs. He lets out a strangled whimper when Grizzop's finger grazes his clit, his hips arching into the touch. The goblin grins, pulling away his hand away. "Now, let's not get desperate," he laughs. "Stay still."

When he touches him a second time, the Dragon doesn't move, and Grizzop rewards him by flicking his thumb over his clit. He moans around the gag. "There we are." Grizzop bites softly at the Dragon’s throat before nipping and licking down his chest and stomach, until he’s settled between his legs.

He continues to teasingly rub at the Dragon’s clit as he gives an experimental bite to the inside of one thigh, right below where the patch of scales starts. The Dragon lets out a high, keening cry. When Grizzop bites harder, his pointed teeth sinking into soft flesh, the sound turns into a broken sob. He pulls away just enough to examine the wound, pleased with the way blood starts to seep from each hole his teeth have left in the Dragon's skin. He leans forward to lick it. He's never tasted a Dragon's blood before, and he finds that he quite enjoys the heat of it.

He flicks his ear when he hears Sasha's breath hitch behind him. If he were anyone else, he wouldn't have noticed it, but he knows her. Knows how she loves watching him, and the little noises she makes while she gets off on doing so. So he puts on a show.

Grizzop keeps teasing the Dragon’s clit as he leaves more bites up and down his thighs, until the poor thing is sobbing, struggling not to move. His cunt is dripping by the time Grizzop finally puts his mouth on him. The moan he lets out when Grizzop glides his tongue between his folds is glorious. Grizzop continues with his tongue for a few more moments, before sliding a finger into the Dragon’s cunt, earning him another moan.

Grizzop flicks his tongue over his clit while he curls his fingers inside his cunt. He savors the noises that he draws from the Dragon's mouth as he works him open, occasionally pausing to leave little bite marks on the Dragon’s thighs or stomach.

He smirks as the Dragon’s thighs start to quiver, breath coming in shaky gasps as he approaches his climax. Grizzop growls as he comes with a loud cry, his cunt clenching around his fingers. When Grizzop continues anyway, he starts to tremble and whimper with overstimulation, trying desperately and failing to move away from the goblin’s touch. 

Grizzop quickly draws a second, and then a third orgasm out of him. When he's working on the fourth, the Dragon goes nearly silent except for an occasional sniffling mewl, too exhausted to make any other sounds. As he comes for the last time, Grizzop finally pulls his head away to watch while the Dragon just lies there and quivers, each breath seeming to shake him to his core. When he moves away, the Dragon rolls over onto his side and curls in on himself, his eyes falling shut. 

When Grizzop looks over his shoulder to Sasha, she's buttoning up her trousers and wiping her hand off on a handtowel. He shoots her a grin. “I think you were right, Sasha! This one’s a keeper!”


End file.
